Kid Cat
Kid Cat (1ごう, #1) is cat villager with a jock personality. His name may come from his childish looks and attitude, and the fact that he is a cat, and may also be a reference to Kid Flash, a character from DC Comics. He is one of a few villagers who wear headgear such as helmets. He is also one of the four superheroes, the others being Agent S (who wears a helmet with No. 2 on it), Big Top (who wears No. 3), and newly added in New Leaf, Rocket (who wears No. 4). This is also a reference to his Japanese name, #1. His initial phrase, "psst", is a sound made when confiding a secret and is an onomatopoeic word used to describe the sound a feline makes. Appearance Kid Cat is a white cat with a red helmet and sweat bands. His ears are light blue on the inside while white on the outside, sticking out from his helmet. His tail is white transitioned into light blue and his sweat bands are red when colored with a white tip. He has large, wide-open eyes which are covered by his helmet's visor. He initially wears a No. 1 shirt, which matches his red helmet, which also has a number "1" depicted on it making him look very heroic in appearance. He is similar in appearance to Agent S, Big Top and Rocket, who are villagers who also wear matching helmets and shirts. It is thought that Kid Cat is supposed to look like a superhero, Agent S being his sidekick, Rocket being his secretary and Big Top being their archenemy. Personality Below is a brief description of the '''jock' personality. He has a jock personality, which means he will have a keen interest in sports and fitness, making him appear competitive and in some cases rude when talking to other villagers, usually criticizing their fitness. He will appear slow-witted and absent-minded when talking about deep, meaningful things. He will get along very well with peppy villagers, who could be around the same age, but gets confused by the choice of lifestyle followed by lazy villagers, who appear opposite to the jock personality. He may offend and upset snooty and cranky villagers. He may also occasionally give the player medicine if they are stung by a bee. House In Animal Forest e+, Kid Cat's house is identical to Deena's, only that he has used the Chainlink Fence and the Western Carpet. He also has 1 Gyroid, the Mega Harmonoid. No Stereo is in his house either, therefore, no music. In Wild World, City Folk and New Leaf, Kid Cat's house has an exercise-type room, as if in a locker room or on a playing field. His wallpaper is the Chainlink Fence. He has the Nintendo Bench, Red Drum, Blue Bin, Iron Frame, Retro TV, Office Locker, Clothes Line, Weight Bench, Basketball Hoop, and a Robo Stereo which plays ''Go K.K. Rider!. Kid Cat house.jpg|Animal Forest e+ KidCatHouseCF.jpg|City Folk KidCatNL.jpg|New Leaf Trivia *His name in the German version of City Folk was a translator's mistake, Petra being a German female name. Kid Cat however is not a female. Category:Cats